


It's a Trap

by wondercole



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercole/pseuds/wondercole
Summary: Bela and Ketch work together on a heist. But things don't go as planned.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: SPN Ladies Bingo





	It's a Trap

Title: It’s A Trap  
Square x filled for @spnladiesbingo: Free Space  
Rating: E for Everyone  
Pairing (or gen): Bela Talbot x Arthur Ketch (working); appearances by the Brothers Winchester  
Wordcount (if applies): 616  
Warnings and tags: Thievery, sass.  
A/N: Another one for @spnladiesbingo. As soon as I saw the free space, my mind hooked on a heist story. Bela and Ketch seemed the perfect pair to pull it off, but I, of course, let my hands get away from me. She’s a slippery one, that Talbot.

Bela Talbot made the room look brighter just by walking in it. She could pull the focus of anyone, man or woman, and hypnotize them with her dazzling smile and charm. It made her the perfect accomplice to any kind of heist, which is exactly what Arthur Ketch was hoping for.  
Ketch approached her a few weeks ago with the idea of stealing authentic artifacts from a settlement in the Cradle of Life. Though, Ketch didn’t tell her that he was going to leave her high and dry to take the fall and leave her with no compensation. Bela didn’t tell him that she was going to sell him out to the Winchesters, either. So they were even.  
Bela worked the room with her glass of champagne, scanning for the large puppy or even the short, green-eyed beautiful one. She caught sight of Sam standing with an older woman, being absolutely fawned over and looking incredibly uncomfortable. It brought Bela to giggles, truthfully.  
She didn’t hear Dean approach her from behind. “Care for a dance, sweetheart?”  
“To what do I owe this kindness, Mr. Winchester?”  
“Well, you’re hooking me up with that dick Ketch and what better way to get a view of the entire room than a dance with me? Have you seen this suit? I look like James Bond.”  
“Hardly. But I suppose that it’s a good plan.” Bela took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. She was incredibly impressed that Dean was as agile on his feet on the dance floor as he was hunting. “You have some moves, Dean. I’ll give you that much.”  
Dean scoffed. “Sweetheart, you ain’t seen nothing yet.”  
Bela rolled her eyes and bit back a remark. She could see Ketch moving through the room behind her dance partner. She hoped he wouldn’t recognize either of the men she was setting him up against.  
Stepping into Dean’s dance space, Bela whispered in his ear. “It’s showtime. Ketch is moving to the storage area.”  
Bela led Dean off the dance floor and down the hallway that Ketch was heading down. Dean sent a signal to Sam, who excused himself from his admirer and headed down the hallway to the back entrance of the building.  
Ketch emerged from the store room with the artifacts in hand. Bela saw him from the doorway she was hiding in. She made her way down the hall behind him, somehow soundless in her black heels and satin black dress. She tailed him down the hallway to the back entrance, Dean hiding in the last room of the hallway for her to pass.  
He joined her without a second’s hesitation. When Ketch opened the door to the alley, he was met with Sam. He turned to run back down the hall where he was met with both Bela and Dean.  
“You double crossed me.” Ketch was shocked, but not angry.  
“Oh, much like you were going to do to me? I’m sorry, things go to the highest bidder in my world and, let’s just say, the Winchesters are more than happy to get you after the amount of times you’ve stabbed them in the back. Not to mention the thing with their mother. That was stupid, even for you.”  
Bela took the bag from Ketch while Sam subdued him. Ketch was uncharacteristically quiet while waiting. Dean kept his gun trained on Ketch and Bela decided that now was a good time to take her leave.  
“Well, gentlemen. It’s been fun. But this is my stop.” She walked off with the artifacts, leaving the three men to watch her disappear into a crowd until she was ready to be found again.


End file.
